Forgive me, I love you
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: "Hey, c'est Yuuri. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi ou si tu m'as oublié, peut-être même que tu as supprimé mon numéro, quoique je ne t'en voudrais même pas. Après tout, c'est de ma faute, alors…Bref, au revoir." Le début d'une série de messages laissés par Yuuri parce qu'il veut que Victor lui pardonne, du premier au dernier, jusqu'à la finale, aura-t-il une réponse ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Sayo Yamamoto sauf Nina que j'ai créée. Et la musique Hello appartient, elle, à Adele.

* * *

 **FORGIVE ME, I LOVE YOU**

* * *

 **Hello, it's me**  
 _Allo, c'est moi_

* * *

Hey, c'est Yuuri. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi ou si tu m'as oublié, peut-être même que tu as supprimé mon numéro, quoique je ne t'en voudrais même pas. Après tout, c'est de ma faute, alors…Bref, au revoir.

* * *

 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**  
 _Je me demandais si après toutes ces années, tu voudrais qu'on se voit_

* * *

Bonjour… Je ne sais même pas si tu écoutes ces messages, j'espère que oui, sinon je me sentirais un peu idiot de t'appeler encore mais ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses. Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on se voit, un de ces jours…pour parler quoi.

* * *

 **To go over everything**  
 _Pour faire le bilan_

* * *

Allo ? J'aimerai te parler un peu, me confier, bien que je ne suis pas sûr du tout que tu entendes ça, c'est ridicule de ma part mais je me sens un peu seul en ce moment…J'ai l'impression que tout change sauf moi, de rester le même sans pouvoir avancer, comme bloqué devant une porte infranchissable, en tout cas pour moi seul, comme si il me manquait quelqu'un à mes côtés, toi, pour pouvoir-…Non oublies ça.

* * *

 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing** _  
_ _On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures mais je ne m'en suis pas trop remise_

* * *

Bonsoir, comment vas-tu en ce moment ? Moi pas très bien, j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment, j'en suis même arrivé à prendre des somnifères parfois, ça me semble irrationnel, mais resté éveillé à ruminer mes pensées sombres, ne me tente pas vraiment…Le temps continue sa route mais je me suis toujours pas remis…vraiment.

* * *

 **Hello, can you hear me**

 _Allo, peux-tu m'entendre_

* * *

Salut, j'aimerais bien un signe, au moins un, pour savoir si tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis, si tu ne l'écoutes pas ou si au contraire, tu attends ce moment où je serais tenté de te parler encore, et t'appellerais à nouveau pour me retrouver face à ta messagerie. C'est juste assez…pitoyable.

* * *

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**  
 _Je suis en Californie rêvant de qui nous étions_

* * *

Depuis un certain temps, je voyage. Je pense que tu le sais au moins par l'intermédiaire d'un de nos proches ou par Instagram. Je n'en pouvais plus trop de l'inquiétude, des questions, des regards compatissants, de tout, en fait. Alors je me suis éloigné, bientôt je serais en Russie, je vais voir Yuri puis je rentrerais au Japon. Je me demande comment aurait été le voyage avec toi, je t'imagine, parfois, te tenant à mes côtés. C'est drôle que je m'accroche autant à toi alors que c'est moi qui ait voulu qu'on se sépare.

* * *

 **When we were younger and free**  
 _Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et libres_

* * *

Je pense qu'on aurait pu continuer tout ça, notre vie ensemble, le patinage, tout, si nous n'étions pas aussi enchaînés et contraints. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à un amour emprisonné et sans échappatoire car la réalité est beaucoup trop cruelle pour être en accord avec nous. Bien sûr, certains se seraient rangés de notre côté mais combien seraient ceux qui nous détesteraient ? Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes dans un monde où l'on préfère voir deux hommes se battre plutôt que de s'embrasser.

* * *

 **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet** _  
_ _J'ai oublié comment c'était avant que le monde tombe à nos pieds_

* * *

Personne n'a oublié mes performances et le fait que tu étais mon coach mais aucun ne connait les réelles raisons de mon soudain arrêt. Je suis parti, prendre une année de recul, avec Phichit. Il n'est pas un compagnon de voyage discret et se plaint tout le temps d'être éloigné de son petit-ami, au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était venu avec moi pour cette année de voyage. Je crois qu'il veut me soutenir, que je ne me retrouve pas tout seul, ça lui ressemble bien et ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi, ce n'est pas la même chose que les autres au moment de notre séparation, c'est quelque chose de sincère, d'affectueux, un ami précieux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, il ne me manque qu'une chose.

* * *

 **There's such a difference between us**  
 _Il y a une telle différence entre nous_

* * *

Où es-tu en ce moment ? C'est la question que je me pose la plupart du temps. Mais aussi qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Suis-je encore un tant soit peu gravé dans ton esprit ? Je l'espère mais la plupart du temps, j'efface ces pensées de mon esprit car ça me fait du mal. Hé, est-ce-que tu m'entends au moins ?...Je suis tellement désolé…

* * *

 **And a million miles** _  
_ _Et un million de kilomètres_

* * *

Je devrais peut-être arrêter de m'accrocher, d'essayer de te joindre. Aujourd'hui comparé à l'année dernière où tu étais mon coach et moi ton élève, une distance énorme nous sépare. Eloigné de toi, mon cœur semble en partie gelé, c'est étrange. Je dirais que c'est ce qu'on appelle ''se mourir d'amour''…peut-être.

* * *

 **Hello from the other side**  
 _Allo depuis l'autre côté_

* * *

Salut, c'est encore moi. J'aimerai savoir si tu penses encore de temps en temps à moi. Si j'ai encore une chance de revenir, ou si c'est foutu. Est-ce-que tu pourrais me répondre un jour ?

* * *

 **I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 _J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire_

* * *

Je dirais que mes appels commencent à s'accumuler pas vrai ? Combien de fois j'ai dû essayer avant de réussir à laisser le premier message sur ta messagerie ? Je dirais des centaines de fois, je suis trop effrayé par ta réponse, en réalité, et trop timide ou lâche, je ne sais pas trop, pour revenir te voir directement.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 _Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait_

* * *

Le voyage continue. Et malgré tous les paysages, les rencontres, qu'on a faits, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Ancré dans mon esprit, comme si quelqu'un y avait gravé ton nom pour que je ne puisse jamais l'effacer. Cela sonne un peu trop poétique, je trouve, mais au fond, je pense que c'est l'amour qui fait devenir ainsi. Je suis désolé, Victor, désolé, réellement…Pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**  
 _Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là_

* * *

Je ne voulais pas appeler au début, pas encore une fois, je me suis dit que j'allais arrêter, parce que peu importe le nombre de fois, tu ne sembles jamais là, est-ce que tu as bloqué mon numéro ? Si c'est le cas, je suppose que je ne recevrais jamais de réponse. Je dois juste ressembler à un pauvre mec désespéré, ahaha.

* * *

 **Hello from the outside**  
 _Allo depuis l'extérieur_

* * *

Salut, c'est encore moi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais, vas-tu bien ? Ah, je n'aurais sûrement pas de réponse. *soupir* Phichit essaye de me convaincre d'arrêter de t'appeler, parce que je ne reçois aucune réponse. Il ne veut pas que je me brise à force de trop attendre. L'espoir est une chose dangereuse, tu sais ?

* * *

 **At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**  
 _Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire_

* * *

Il est peut-être temps que je m'en remette et que j'abandonne toutes les idées de retourner à tes côtés. J'aurais essayé, vraiment, de te parler, sans réponse. C'est cruel de ta

part, tu pourrais au moins afficher clairement ton refus…Pour que je sache m'arrêter.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**  
 _Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur_

* * *

Pourrais-tu me pardonner ? Pour t'avoir laissé tomber, pour avoir brisé ton cœur ? Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais dans les années qui suivent…à un moment ou un autre. Tu en as peut-être marre d'entendre des excuses, si tu les entends, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, après tout, rien ne pourra jamais réparer ce que je t'ai fait ce jour-là.

* * *

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**

 _Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne t'anéantit plus_

* * *

Je t'ai revu, sur quelques photos, tu ne semblais pas si abattu, même très bien. T'en es-tu remis parfaitement ? Suis-je le seul à ne pouvoir avancer ? Ou es-tu en train de prétendre ? L'attente pour guérir est longue et lente, j'ai peur de ne jamais le pouvoir. Qui sait, un jour, on se retrouvera peut-être et on parlera, en tant qu'ami, rigolant des anciens nous, aux cœurs hésitants et brisés.

* * *

 **Hello, how are you**  
 _Bonjour, comment vas-tu_

* * *

Salut, encore, récemment, j'ai recommencé à patiner quand je le pouvais. On s'entraîne de temps en temps avec Phichit, il est de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il a revu son petit-ami, Lee Seung Gil, peut-être que tu te souviens de lui, peut-être pas, en tout cas il est resté quelques temps avec nous, puis est repartit. Demain je revois Yuri.

* * *

 **It's so typical of me to talk about myself**  
 _C'est tellement typique de ma part de parler de moi_

* * *

Yurio m'a tellement sermonné et fait la leçon enfin, le terme plus exact est qu'il m'a crié littéralement dessus. Et devant tout le monde. En fait, ça n'est même pas étonnant. Mais je crois ne jamais m'être autant fait engueuler. Parce que je t'avais laissé. Et même lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Je crois que ça l'a agacé de devoir te consoler…Ahaha…

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I hope that you're well**  
 _Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu vas bien_

* * *

Salut. Désolé pour la dernière fois, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir mais ça m'a juste fait un choc de te voir alors que je n'étais pas préparé, surtout aussi…Heureux. Je crois qu'une part au fond de moi aurait voulu te voir abattu, ravagé. C'est égoïste de ma part. Content que tu t'en sois remis…enfin…*tremble* encore désolé pour tout ça.

* * *

 **Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened**  
 _As-tu réussi à t'enfuir de cette ville où il ne se passait jamais rien_

* * *

Hey. Cela fait un moment, je suppose qu'on va se croiser lors de la finale du grand prix enfin, si je l'atteins, bien que j'y compte assurément y parvenir. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Je suppose que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Comme d'habitude mais je l'aurais cherché. J'aurais dû venir te parler le mois dernier mais j'ai loupé ma chance…encore.

* * *

 **It's no secret**  
 _Ce n'est pas un secret_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dévoilé mon thème : « Excuses ». Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment très recherché mais je tenais à ce qu'elles te parviennent, même si tu te décides à faire la sourde oreille, je veux quand même patiner pour toi cette saison, même si tu as repris aussi.

* * *

 **That the both of us are running out of time** _  
_ _Qu'il nous reste à tous les deux peu de temps_

* * *

As-tu vu la chorégraphie sur laquelle j'ai décidé de patiner ? Et la chanson ? Je sais que ce n'était que des esquisses, des idées de ta part et pourtant je les aies reprises et complétées bien sûr, c'était la première fois que je proposais quelque chose venant un peu de moi mais aussi de toi, ça me plaisait de dire qu'elle venait de nous deux même si ce n'était qu'à moitié le cas. La musique s'adaptait parfaitement alors je l'ai prise, c'était, en fait, une chanson que j'avais demandé à composer pour nous, dans le plus grand des secrets et je te l'aurais sûrement montrée si…bref. J'espère qu'elle te plaît au moins.

* * *

 **Hello from the other side**  
 _Allo depuis l'autre côté_

* * *

Salut. J'ai vu ton programme et ton thème : « Avancer ». Je suppose que c'est la réponse à ma question, pas vrai ? Je dirais que je l'ai cherché, est-ce-qu'on peut au moins redevenir amis ou c'est trop demander ? Quoique cette fois il risque d'y avoir blocage de mon côté, enfin au début, mais ça irait. Ce n'est rien, juste peut-être une nostalgie passagère, une douleur pas encore disparue, mais ça passera…Ça finit toujours par passer…

* * *

 **I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 _J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire_

* * *

Hey, je me demande combien de fois j'ai réfléchi avant de t'appeler aujourd'hui…Cela me fait bizarre de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais ? C'est juste sûrement parce que je ne t'ai pas encore totalement oublié, parce que ça fait encore un peu mal mais ça va. Je me dis juste que c'est drôle de voir comment nos relations sont distendues alors qu'on pensait qu'on était destinés à être ensembles…Tout est bien qui finit mal…M'enfin bon…Je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre…Les mots…ça ne répare jamais rien…*sanglot*

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 _Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait_

* * *

Des fois, la nuit, je me réveille en pleurs, je dirais que je rêvais de notre séparation ou de quelque chose comme ça. Des fois, même, je t'appelle avant de me souvenir que tu n'es plus là et d'un coup, mon lit me semble comme…trop grand, trop vide. Je suis désolé, tu me manques…un peu trop pour dire que je suis au stade de guérison…Peut-être que c'est comme ça et que je guérirais jamais, condamné à me nourrir de mes souvenirs de toi, de tes bras. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as marqué pour toujours. Te revoir ne fait que renforcer mon mal-être, c'est si…Je me sens si…idiot.

* * *

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**  
 _Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là_

* * *

Je suppose, enfin je ne peux faire que ça vu que je n'ai aucune réponse de ta part, que tu me détestes comme tant d'autres ? Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à qui que ce soit, je me hais encore trop d'avoir mal parce que je n'ai aucune excuse à mon cœur brisé, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait l'avoir mais toi, après tout, je te l'ai brisé…*reniflement* Personne à part nos proches n'a jamais su ce qui s'était réellement passé entre nous, les raisons devaient pourtant être si évidentes…parce que certains n'ont pas arrêté de me reprocher le fait d'être prévisible.

* * *

 **Hello from the outside**  
 _Allo depuis l'extérieur_

* * *

Salut. Et puis un matin, penser à toi ne m'a plus tué. C'est tellement ce que j'aimerais te dire mais j'ai peur de mentir. J'aimerais te parler un peu des causes, même à tes yeux, elles doivent sembler floues, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'un parler à d'autre que Phichit mais bon. Je savais que les gens commençaient à comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous, le fait qu'on s'aimait. Et certaines communautés se sont montées contre nous et, s'il te plaît ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu le savais très bien, tu les avais vues mais voulais les ignorer. Cependant moi, je ne pouvais pas, et notre futur commençait de plus en plus à m'angoisser, surtout le tien, on m'a souvent reproché d'agir pour les autres avant de le faire pour moi et ce jour-là, j'aurais voulu être plus égoïste.

* * *

 **At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**  
 _Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire_

* * *

Je pense continuer où je m'étais arrêté la dernière fois. En fait, beaucoup d'insultes étaient à mon sujet, je voulais fermer les yeux dessus, mais elles revenaient chaque fois plus violentes, chaque fois plus soutenues. Et ça me faisait trop mal. Tout cela a commencé à s'insinuer dans ma tête et, avec pour seule pensée ton avenir, je suis venu te voir et en ait fini avec tout ça. Pensais-tu seulement aux conséquences que notre relation pouvait avoir ? Avec toi, j'aurais sûrement pu tout affronter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas cru en nous. Parfois, je n'aimerais pas savoir que le monde n'est pas ce que je crois qu'il est et pourtant, la réalité est là, cruelle, mais véridique, les gens nous renient dès qu'on sort du cercle de la norme…*sanglot*

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**  
 _Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur_

* * *

Je dirais que ce qui a été le plus pire lors de notre séparation, ça avait été la façon dont tu me regardais. Avec désespoir, supplication, tu étais déchiré et d'un coup, je n'avais plus l'impression de te voir mais de voir un fantôme. Je t'avais entraîné en enfer, foutu dans le néant. Tes yeux, remplis de larmes, semblaient éteints. Je suis désolé. Cette vision me hante beaucoup, je me déteste encore de t'avoir fait tant souffrir.

* * *

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore** _  
_ _Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne t'anéantit plus_

* * *

Avant toi, je n'avais jamais vécu ça, je ne m'étais jamais écroulé de douleur comme ça, juste en évoquant nos souvenirs communs ou ton nom. Au début, tout ce qui me rappelait toi me faisait souffrir, j'ai failli tout balancer par la fenêtre, tout détruire autour de moi tant je ne pouvais pas le supporter, c'est ça les réelles raisons de mon départ d'un an, rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Anymore**  
 _Plus du tout_

* * *

À la suite de notre patinage en duo, les réactions m'avaient un peu choqué. « C'était magnifique ! » affichait la plupart mais d'autres étaient dégoûtés par cette perspective. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi sur le coupé mais la vérité a été trop triste pour ma naïveté. Le temps passera mais je sais que je me souviendrais toujours de toi, je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est une certitude ancrée au plus profond de moi. Pourquoi les gens n'acceptent-ils pas les différences ? Que l'on s'aime peu importe notre genre, peu importe si l'on est deux gars ?

…Je ressens aussi beaucoup d'amertume maintenant, envers moi et le monde entier, je n'aime pas penser comme ça, mais en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à sortir cette sensation de mon esprit, ça me crève et je ne sais même plus si j'ai envie de pleurer ou bien de crier, mon cœur est sens dessus dessous et je me hais tellement d'être si faible, d'avoir cédé face à la pression sociale.

* * *

 **Hello from the other side**  
 _Allo depuis l'autre côté_

* * *

Salut, on se revoit en finale. C'est ce que je peux enfin te dire, pas vrai ? Je viens de finir les qualifications de France, c'était assez dépaysant là-bas. Déjà, la nourriture y est excellente, et puis Paris est une ville vraiment superbe ! C'est un pays super ouvert niveau tolérance et tout, je m'y suis vraiment bien senti, j'ai même croisé certains qui parlaient japonais. Au fait, la fille qui a composé la musique de ma nouvelle chorégraphie y était, elle a décidé de venir m'encourager et de me suivre, ''pour me tenir compagnie'' c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est vraiment d'un soutien précieux et, d'une certaine manière, elle est au courant pour nous, je ne sais pas comment mais elle le sait. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais appréciée, elle est sympathique et enjouée, mais sait rester sérieuse et patine un peu aussi. Un bon espoir dans cette période sombre mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre auprès de toi, c'est ma faute alors.

* * *

 **I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 _J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire_

* * *

Je voulais appeler ce matin mais finalement j'ai d'abord été me promener. On est enfin arrivé à Londres, la compétition ne démarre que dans deux jours, du coup on en a profité pour visiter, c'est beaucoup plus grand qu'à Barcelone en tout cas, la patinoire ne me semble pas vraiment meilleure mais je préfère ces vestiaires-là qui sont collectifs tout en étant individuels. On a un peu visité la ville, enfin du mieux qu'on a pu, j'ai pris beaucoup de photos, j'aime vraiment voyager, c'est toujours une bonne expérience. La vue de ma chambre d'hôtel est superbe. Je suis au dernier étage et j'ai accès au toit sur lequel je me rends souvent d'ailleurs, je vois la patinoire, London Eye ainsi que la Tamise, la nuit, tout s'éclaire et j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir une nouvelle ville. Enfin, je suppose que tu le verras aussi vu que tu seras dans le même hôtel.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 _Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait_

* * *

On a décidé de continuer un peu le tourisme puis on s'est posé à une table de café, elle m'a montré ses nouvelles compos, elle voulait absolument que je patine dessus, elle veut absolument que je continue, c'est adorable de sa part et ça me fait un peu hésiter quant à mon avenir. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire si j'arrête, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire dans ma vie, pas vraiment grand-chose auquel me raccrocher. Et d'un coup, la perspective de mon avenir m'a paru plus effrayante que d'habitude parce que, désolé, une partie de moi te veut encore. Je suppose que je vais continuer d'attendre le moment où je renoncerais.

* * *

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**  
 _Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là_

* * *

Je pense que tu es arrivé maintenant. Ou plutôt je le sais, ça aurait dur de ne pas le remarquer avec tout le bruit que vous avez fait ce matin à la réception. Bref, je me demande juste si tu vois en ce moment le ciel. Il y a une pluie d'étoiles filantes. C'est tellement beau et tellement triste à la fois de se dire que l'on contemple la chute d'une étoile, sa mort, qui, au final, date de plusieurs années, siècles ou même millénaires…Tout est éphémère dans la vie, la mort est-elle vraiment la fin de tout ou plutôt le début de nouvelles choses ? La tristesse me rend un peu trop fleur bleue je dirais, ahaha. À demain, bonne chance à toi.

* * *

 **Hello from the outside**  
 _Allo depuis l'extérieur_

* * *

Salut, la compétition a déjà commencé depuis un moment, le court est passé et comme je m'y attendais, tu es premier. Je n'aurais juste pas cru finir deuxième. Avec mon 109.36, j'ai, je crois bien, fais mon meilleur score en libre, et battu Yurio de quelques centièmes. Vas-tu bien ? Juste, tu me paraissais…distrait. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions seulement un écart de 3 points. Je dis ça mais ça reste quand même un écart, j'en ai bien fais l'expérience avec Yurio que ça restait important peu importe le nombre. Le libre a déjà commencé et je suis anxieux, Phichit est déjà passé et a fait un de ses meilleurs scores, j'étais heureux de le voir si enjoué, que ça m'a presque fait oublier mon stress, enfin, presque.

* * *

 **At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**  
 _Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire_

* * *

C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais autant laissé de message en une seule journée. C'est bientôt mon tour et je me sens plus angoissé que jamais. Nina, mon amie et accessoirement ma compositrice, a tenté de me rassurer en parlant de toi, échec total, elle m'a fait pleurer. Cela m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux, en quelque sorte, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu sois à mes côtés…Eh…Où que tu sois dans cette patinoire, regarde-moi, ne me lâche pas du regard car je patine toujours pour toi…

* * *

 **I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**  
 _Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur_

* * *

Tu patines juste là, devant moi. Je dirais que ta chorégraphie est, comme d'habitude, impeccable. N'est-ce que moi ou dégage-t-elle de la mélancolie ? Je dois sûrement me faire des idées mais bon…J'ai quand même dépassé mon score de 11 points, c'est un exploit après une année de vide tu ne penses pas ? J'ai aussi battu Yurio, ça me fait sourire de le voir aussi déterminé, il a encore de belles années devant lui. Quant à moi, j'arrêterais sûrement après ça ou l'année prochaine. J'aime toujours autant le patinage, bien sûr, mais sans toi, ça me plait un peu moins. J'aurais bien aimé patiner encore avec toi, en duo, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très concluant ou même que tu acceptes *soupir*.

* * *

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore** _  
_ _Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne t'anéantit plus_

* * *

La seule chose que je peux faire encore c'est de m'excuser, une médaille d'or autour du cou, je n'y crois même pas et ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que j'ai gagné, c'est tellement improbable face à toi. Je me souviens que tu avais dit que l'on se fiancerait si je gagnais l'or. Alors je te le demande, veux-tu honorer ta promesse et venir me chercher ? Je suis désolé, si désolé, tellement, tellement désolé. Je pensais juste à toi, à moi, à notre entourage et à tout ce qui allait se produire si on restait ensemble, les mots des autres se sont répercutés en moi et j'avais peur, trop peur pour penser à autre chose qu'à nous séparer. Parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher ton avenir. Je n'ai toujours pas guéri, mon cœur est toujours à ta recherche car tu es le seul qui pourrait combler ce vide béant qui s'est installé. Je t'attendrais une dernière fois à mon hôtel, sur le toit, à 20h, peut-être pour que nous puissions nous expliquer, j'imagine l'impossible aussi, ahaha, mais pour signer notre fin ? Même si, je suppose, que tu ne reviendras pas, que j'ai gâché toutes nos chances et notre avenir ensemble, je suis désolé Victor, ceci est sûrement le dernier message que je te laisse car je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ton silence plus longtemps.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Il avait écouté ses messages. Tous. Du premier au dernier, à chaque fois qu'il les recevait. C'était presque devenu rituel. Non il ne se moquait pas de Yuuri, au grand jamais il ne pourrait se moquer de ces messages, ces confidences qu'il lui laissait. Quand le japonais l'avait laissé, le cœur brisé, il avait failli tout envoyer en l'air, se foutre en l'air, mais Yurio l'en avait empêché. Il avait joué la nourrice pendant plusieurs mois et Victor ne le remercierait jamais assez de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et puis il était perdu. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Katsuki, bien sûr qu'il lui en avait voulu mais dès que la colère était passée, il ne restait que de la peine et de l'amour qui le tuait à petit feu par l'absence de l'être aimé. Ces messages avaient été une accroche à la vie, et chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, écoutait le message laissé, il se sentait un peu plus en vie, il les avait enregistré précieusement. Yuuri avait repris le patinage avec pour thème « excuses » et il avait su que cela lui était encore adressé avant même qu'il ne reçoive. D'une certaine part, il était rassuré qu'il se raccroche à lui et patine pour lui. C'était à son tour de présenter son thème « avancer » mais contrairement au sens qu'il lui avait été donné, ce qu'il voulait dire parler c'était ''arrêter d'être attaché par le passé, avancer et pardonner les erreurs commises''. Même si il l'avait blessé, déçu, il aimait toujours Yuuri et l'avait compris. Il avait compris son hésitation, ses choix, parce qu'il aurait fait pareil pour lui, parce qu'il tenait à lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû répondre plus tôt, lui faire part de ses décisions mais il voulait que la finale passe d'abord. Il l'avait vu patiner, il était magnifique, et chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses figures, qui lui étaient adressées, le touchait en plein cœur. Il savait qu'il lui avait pardonné parce que c'était Yuuri, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, malgré tout et peu importe les épreuves alors il courrait. Il courrait le rejoindre. Pour qu'ils soient réunis à nouveau. Attendant sur le toit, sous les étoiles et les larmes débordantes de ses yeux, il se tenait là. L'autre se savait en retard d'une dizaine minutes et en était désolé, lentement, il avança vers l'autre et le serra dans ses bras puis le contempla, face à face. Il redécouvrait son visage, qu'il n'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis bien longtemps, avec un amour doucereux et couvrait sa peau, qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis ben trop de temps, de baisers passionnés et tendres à la fois, ce genre de baisers qui couvrent les douces retrouvailles de deux amants séparés tragiquement et qui se retrouvent après une trop longue attente.

-Victor, je suis désolé…

-Non c'est moi. J'aurais dû te revenir dès que tu as commencé à envoyer ces messages, ou au moins te parler. C'est bon, tout ça a duré assez longtemps, je t'aime Yuuri…Me ferais-tu l'honneur de vivre le restant de tes jours à mes côtés ? Je sais que ça va être dur d'affronter les gens, les critiques mais je sais aussi qu'ensemble, on y arrivera alors…Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-… ! Victor…Je…Oui, bien sûr ! Merci…Je t'aime tellement, ne nous séparons plus jamais.

-Moi aussi. On sera ensembles pour toujours maintenant. Je te le promets.

Peu importe les épreuves, peu importe ce qui se passera. Un serment qui fut toujours respecté jusqu'à leurs morts où même encore, leurs rires semblaient résonner dans le vent et leur amour vivre à travers ceux qui se souvenaient d'eux et ce fut tout l'héritage qu'ils laissèrent aux générations suivantes. Celle d'un amour qui avait tout surpassé et essuyé, même les critiques homophobes et tout ce qui avait suivi, qui avaient survécu ensemble face à la réalité cruelle, face au monde qui n'était pas indulgent. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de descriptible et c'est mieux ainsi, vivez faîtes-vous vos propres expériences et avis dessus mais sachez juste que l'on ne devrait pas condamner deux personnes juste parce qu'elles s'aiment.

Homme ou femme peu importe, soyez juste heureux.

C'est ça l'héritage qu'ils ont laissé à travers les siècles et l'histoire.

Souvenez-vous d'eux.

Souvenez-vous d'accepter peu importe les différences.

Souvenez-vous d'aimer.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Euh…Bonjour ! Je viens de me lancer sur du YOI et c'est la première fois donc je suis un peu nerveuse. Surtout qu'en ce moment je ne fais que d'innover sans rester sur quelque chose de fixe. XD L'idée m'est venue tout de suite alors j'ai commencé à écrire mais je l'ai délaissé puis finalement j'y suis revenue après avoir retrouvé mon inspiration. À la fin je suis un peu partie sur une leçon de morale mais c'est aussi parce que l'homophobie m'insupporte plutôt parce que je pense réellement que tout le monde peut aimer qui il veut alors que des personnes se fassent haïr, insulter, juste pour ça me révulse vraiment. J'espère que les caractères ne sont pas trop OC pour cette première fois et que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'aiderait à savoir si je devrais continuer d'écrire dessus ou pas et puis ça motive toujours d'avoir vos reviews ! Voili, Voilou ! ;)

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^^


End file.
